Zoro The Famous TeddyUser!
by Shiary
Summary: What happens when you have a hyper active girl who'S favorite past time is to annoy Zor? Chaos and pure lols! Zoro x OC-ish


This is a one shot request from me to FangGamer but since she isnt good at one-shots I ended up doing it myself. This is about her OC(herself) and Zoro!

3...

2...

1...

ACTION!

Michelle woke up early, like very early as in so early no one was awake and Zoro who was standing guard was also sleeping. The predawn light was soft and showed promise of a warm day to come.

The hyper active girl tried to fall asleep again, not wanting to be awake at such an ungodly time yet no matter how much she tossed and turned; she just couldn't fall back asleep.

Mumbling, she finally decided to get up. Stepping over Nami and Rachele who had somehow rolled onto the floor and into each other's arms during the night, she quietly (as quietly as Michelle could ever be) left the room and headed to the deck on the Merry.

Michele climbed the ladder and looked around, trying to spot her favourite play-mate/toy, Zoro. Not seeing him on the deck, Michele decided to climb to the look out and sure enough, there he was asleep and snoring.

Michele eyed him, her mind thinking up ideas and then discarding them; trying to figure out the best way to wake him up or mess with him. She didn't have any make up on her, nor did she have hair extensions.

She finally figured out what to do as her eyes rested on his sword that he always carried with him. They were tucked in front of him with his own arms loosely holding unto him. Giggling, she jumped down and quickly ran back to her room, grabbing a random teddy bear and raced back up.

Dawn had just started pointing in the horizon as she climbed the lookout for the second time. Slowly and very carefully, Michele exchanged the 3 swords for the big teddy bear. Once the sword-user was now a teddy-user, the girl slowly grinned and snapped a picture.

Zoro's eyes suddenly opened causing Michele to squeak and start dropping out of the lookout. A wordless scream of outrage came from the teddy-user's mouth as he discovered what the hyper girl had done.

"MICHELE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" HE shouted as he ran after the girl, more like dropped from the lookout really. They both started running around the deck, Michele trying her best not to get caught but to no avail as Zoro cornered her in from of the navigation door.

Caught and acting in pure instinct, Michele throw the 3 swords at his face, ducking and trying to by pass him while he fumbled to catch his sword. A hand shoot out from behind, grabbing her neck and slamming her into the floor.

A furious Zoro was kneeling over her, his swords back on his belt and with his hands getting hers out of the way. Michele tried her best to buck and toss him away from her but the sword-user was much stronger then she was.

"Where is the camera?" he growled as he shifted his position so that he now had one free hand. That hand started rooming around her body and on it, patting and rubbing, trying desperately to find the camera used to take the embarrassing photo.

"Im not telling! Get off of me you PERVERT!" screamed Michele. At that moment, the door opened. Both looked up surprised and saw as Sanji and Nami walked out of the room.

Sanji's spotted them first, his mind struggling to make sense of what he had just heard and what he was now seeing. Zoro pushing Michele down on the ground with one hand touching his precious goddess and the other pining her to the floor.

Nami on the other hand, noticed the teddy bear lying on the ground and remembered the shout about a camera. Both of their reactions were very different from each other.

Sanji kicked Zoro in the face, shouting "HOW DARE YOU DEFILE MICHELE-SWAN!". Nami on the other hand, grabbed Michele and demanded to have the pictures for blackmailing purposes.

Michele gladly handed over the camera after Nami promised to give her a copy of the picture. Michele was having fun. Zoro was still fighting against Sanji, Nami was paying her for the picture and she was now sleepy.

Yawning, Michele returned to the girls room and fell into her bed. Rachele woke up a few minutes later and noticing how Michele was still asleep said "How can this girl sleep when its this loud?" before she headed to the deck to know what was going on.


End file.
